Hitsuzen: A Drabble Collection
by Solie
Summary: Перевод. Автор: Angelike Riddle. Не связанные между собой драбблы о Домеки/Ватануки.
1. Информация о переводе

**Название: Hitsuzen **  
*Судьба или предопределенное событие, которое нельзя изменить.  
**Автор:** Angelike Riddle  
**Ресурс: **www fanfiction net/s/3008893/1/Hitsuzen_A_Drabble_Collection  
**Перевод:** Solie  
**Бета:** 1-33 Leona, 34 и далее LaraQ  
**Фэндом:** xxxHolic  
**Жанр:** драбблы  
**Пейринг:** Домеки/Ватануки  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Разрешение на перевод:** получено  
**Об авторских правах и обязанностях:** Все персонажи принадлежат CLAMP.


	2. Похоже на любовь, что такое счастье

**Похоже на любовь – Часть 1. Что такое счастье?**

– Что такое счастье?  
Ватануки с удивлением посмотрел на девочку, шагающую рядом с ним, – еще одну из покупательниц Юко. С чего бы начать?  
– Счастье… – задумчиво протянул он. – Счастье – это когда кто-то делит с тобой еду, а когда тебе одиноко – составляет компанию. Когда знаешь, что кто-то всегда будет рядом, независимо от обстоятельств. Счастье – это когда есть кто-то, кому можно доверить свою жизнь.  
– Похоже на любовь.  
Ватануки задумчиво улыбнулся, мысли его плавно перетекли к тому, на кого он всегда мог положиться.  
– Похоже.  
– Ты счастлив?  
– Наверное.


	3. Захватчик, обладание

**Захватчик – Часть 2. Обладание**

Домеки пристально всматривался в эти знакомые голубые глаза, хорошо сознавая, что настоящий Ватануки никогда так кокетливо не строил ему глазки.  
– Кто ты? – требовательно спросил он.  
Фальшивый Ватануки усмехнулся:  
– Догадался…  
– Немедленно убирайся! – прошипел Домеки. – Оно не твое!  
Дух, захвативший тело Ватануки, захихикал:  
– А тебе-то что?  
– Есть чего, – ответил Домеки и обрушил на него очищающую энергию, прежде чем тот осознал, что происходит. – Только я могу обладать Ватануки.


	4. Ты мне нравишься, детство

**Ты мне нравишься – Часть 3. Детство**

– Почему ты всегда сидишь здесь один? – полюбопытствовал Кимихиро. Все говорили ему держаться подальше от необщительного мальчика из храма. "Он странный", – говорили они. Но Кимихиро думал, что ему очень одиноко.  
Мальчик, сидящий в углу песочницы, посмотрел на него и сразу же отвел взгляд. Румянец окрасил его щеки.  
– Потому что я никому не нравлюсь, – ответил он тихо.  
– Неправда! Ты мне нравишься!  
– Точно? – переспросил он, и надежда забрезжила в его глазах.  
– Абсолютно! – улыбнулся Кимихиро. – Идем играть!


	5. Моя любовь, рамка

**Моя любовь – Часть 4. Рамка**

Домеки не знал, что он ожидал увидеть, когда переступал порог дома Ватануки. Его драгоценный груз уютно посапывал у него на груди. Но уж что точно он не ожидал увидеть, так это такую спартанскую обстановку. В его поле зрения не попалось ни одно украшение.

Нахмурившись, Домеки прошел в спальню и осторожно опустил Ватануки на кровать. Когда последний что-то недовольно пробормотал, не желая расставаться, он улыбнулся. Отступив немного назад, Домеки заметил на прикроватном столике кое-что, совершенно сюда не вписывающееся, – рамку со своей фотографией.

Его глаза расширились от удивления, когда он заметил надпись на ней – «Моя любовь».


	6. Учебное свидание, одиночество

**Учебное свидание – Часть 5. Одиночество**

– Ты чего тут забыл? – завопил Ватануки, сверля взглядом человека, спокойно сидящего напротив за столом. Домеки слегка приподнял бровь и со своей обычной усмешкой произнес:  
– То же, что и ты. Я пришел сюда учиться.  
– Я не про это! Ты ведь понял, о чем я! – прокричал Ватануки. Его голос разрезал тишину библиотеки, словно нож масло, за что на него тут же зашикали со всех сторон, а библиотекарь сделал предупреждение. Сильно покраснев, он переспросил совершенно спокойного Домеки:  
– Почему среди всех свободных мест ты выбрал это, напротив меня?  
– Потому что ты выглядишь одиноко.


	7. Я заберу тебя с собой, открытка

**Я заберу тебя с собой – Часть 6. Открытка**

– Слышал, что ты поступил в престижный ВУЗ в США? – беспечно спросил Ватануки, но грусть в глазах опровергала безразличие, прозвучавшее в вопросе.  
– Да. Поступил.  
– Поздравляю! – сухо прокомментировал Ватануки. – Пришли мне оттуда открытку.  
– Не строй из себя идиота! – фыркнул Домеки.  
– Да кого это ты назвал иди…– начал заводиться Ватануки.  
– Я заберу тебя с собой.  
Ярость Ватануки исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась, сменившись смущением.  
– Э, но…  
Домеки мягко улыбнулся и протянул руку, чтобы погладить его по щеке:  
– Ты же не думал, что я смогу оставить тебя здесь?


	8. Вынужденная встреча, мелочь

**Вынужденная встреча – Часть 7. Мелочь**

– Отлично! – хмуро сообщил Ватануки, в очередной раз вопрошая, что же он такого сделал, чтобы заслужить такую карму?  
– Бросим монету. Если победа за мной, ты убираешься с глаз моих. Если за тобой, то я на день в твоем распоряжении. Согласен?  
Домеки только ухмыльнулся, протягивая Ватануки мелочь для осмотра. Не найдя в монете ничего необычного, он устало посмотрел на своего собеседника.  
– Орел или решка? – спросил он, подбрасывая ее в воздух.  
– Орел.  
Ватануки поймал монетку и со злостью уставился на результат.  
– У тебя или у меня?


	9. Зимнее объятие, дрожь

**Зимнее объятие – Часть 8. Дрожь**

Ватануки сотрясала неконтролируемая дрожь. Лицо искажено напряжением, губы соблазнительно приоткрыты, приглушенное дыхание вырывается в ночь. Замерзший после очередного убойного задания, слишком изнуренный, чтобы спорить, он лишь слабо посопротивлялся, когда напарник обнял его за плечи и притянул к себе, согревая своим теплом.  
Домеки намеренно прижал его к себе, жаждая узнать – будет ли он так же сладко дрожать в агонии страсти? Но быстро выкинул подобные мысли из головы, тут же одернув себя: «Ватануки не готов. Пока не готов».  
Он может подождать еще немного.


	10. Ничего не нужно, желание

**Ничего не нужно – Часть 9. Желание**

Ватануки уставился на лежащий перед ним лист чистой бумаги, постукивая ручкой по столу. Нужно было написать эссе по философии, но вдохновение все не приходило.  
– Домеки?  
– Мм? – отозвался парень, оторвавшись от тетради.  
– Если бы тебе предложили исполнить одно желание, что бы ты выбрал? – спросил он. Может, если заглянуть хоть в краешек чужого сознания, он придумает, какое желание описать в эссе.  
Домеки нахмурился, лоб пересекла морщинка.  
– Ничего, – наконец-то ответил он.  
– Ничего?!  
– Да. У меня уже есть ты, а больше мне ничего не нужно.


	11. Отказ, двери

**Отказ – Часть 10. Двери**

– Когда одна дверь закрывается, открывается другая, – проговорила Юко, загадочно улыбаясь. Ватануки попытался как обычно заорать, но у него получилось только прохныкать:  
– Химавари-тян…  
Ее улыбка угасла от бессилия помочь ученику.  
– Домеки-кун, наверное, лучше, если ты отведешь его домой…  
Второй парень кивнул, соглашаясь, и наклонился, чтобы поднять Ватануки на ноги, после чего аккуратно повел его от места трагедии. Юко смотрела им вслед, зная, что и без Химавари-тян Ватануки вскоре поймет, кто его родная душа.


	12. Ловец снов, хаос

**Ловец снов – Часть 11. Хаос**

Вначале был Хаос.  
Похотливые духи преследовали его по пятам, охотились за ним, хотели заполучить его. Ночью он ощущал, как они давят на защиту, занимая стратегически важные точки вокруг его квартиры. И хотя защита еще никогда не подводила, он мог часами лежать без сна, в страхе, и думать: «Сегодня, может быть, последняя ночь».  
Днем было не намного лучше – когда он выходил из дома, спрятаться было негде. Жизнь для него была бесконечной чередой кошмаров. От которых не проснешься, сколько ни пытайся.  
А потом появился Домеки…


	13. Разрушить стену, осколки

**Разрушить стену – Часть 12. Осколки**

Он был очень хитрым. Ватануки даже и не заметил, как все произошло. Абсолютно не замечал ни долота, ни молоточка, с помощью которых кусочек за кусочком откалывались от стены вокруг его сердца, пока не стало слишком поздно. Стена рухнула как стеклянная.  
– Ты…  
Слова застряли у него в горле. Он не знал, что сказать. Не знал, откуда взялись слезы или почему он так боится. Потому что…  
– Ты шутишь!  
…потому что это не может быть правдой.  
– Нет, – ответил его оппонент. А потом Домеки поцеловал его и последний осколок стены рухнул.


	14. Быстро, загар

**Быстро – Часть 13. Загар**

– Я тебе все скажу, – бушевал Ватануки, косясь на собеседника с подозрением. – Пока ты гостил у кузенов, вы ходили на пляж!  
– Да, – кивнул Домеки.  
– И загорел ты так, что помидорам завидно!  
– Естественно.  
– А тебе не приходило в голову намазаться солнцезащитным кремом?  
– Отвлекся.  
– На что? – воскликнул тот. – Точно! На девчонок в бикини!  
– Представлял тебя в плавках.  
Ватануки пораженно замолчал.  
– Эй! А где Алоэ Вера, которое ты мне обещал?


	15. Лучше, чем безразличие, ненависть

**Лучше, чем безразличие – Часть 14. Ненависть**

Иногда, когда чувство безысходности затопляло его и накатывала депрессия, он начинал доводить обычно глупого и мягкого Кимихиро до иступленного бешенства и ора. И чем яростнее была реакция, тем лучше. Чем больше злился Ватануки, тем сильнее это нравилось Сидзуке.  
Но иногда только эти перепалки, упертость Кимихиро, отрицание им всякого дружеского участия давали ему надежду на будущее.  
В конце-концов ведь ему нужна не просто дружба.  
Там, где ненависть, всегда есть страсть. И он жил этим, создавая нужные ситуации.  
Сейчас…


	16. Живи для меня, любовь

**Живи для меня – Часть 15. Любовь**

«Я так тебя люблю, что готов умереть ради тебя!»  
Кимихиро раздраженно фыркнул, недовольно уставившись в телевизор. Сидзука вопросительно изогнул бровь и приготовился к неизбежной вспышке ярости, которая обязательно последует, как только разочарование его любовника усилится.  
– Почему люди так говорят? Это совсем-совсем неправильно! – спустя какое-то время начал заводится Кимихиро, возмущенно тряся головой. – Если ты кого-то любишь, то ты ведь не захочешь, чтобы он умер ради тебя. Я бы предпочел, чтобы он жил ради меня. А ты как думаешь?  
Сидзука нежно улыбнулся, переплетая их пальцы:  
– Я буду жить для тебя, если ты будешь жить для меня.


	17. Свидание, которого не было, отказ

**Свидание, которого не было – Часть 16. Отказ**

– Это не свидание, – зашептал Ватануки, как только свет начал гаснуть в концертном зале.  
– Хм, – неопределенно пробормотал Домеки.  
– Это просто приятельская прогулка. Ничего странного или извращенного в том, чтобы два друга пошли на концерт вместе.  
Домеки все гадал, когда же его друг-не-на-свидании поймет, что концерт начался, и что его постоянный шепот раздражает соседей.  
–… и не важно, что там говорит Юко-сан, потому что…  
– Эй!  
– Что? – проворчал Ватануки, приготовившись начать очередную тираду, но у Домеки были другие планы.  
Поэтому он поцеловал его.  
И до конца вечера Ватануки был подозрительно молчалив.


	18. Леди в белом из Ивового парка, доверие

**Леди в белом из Ивового парка – Часть 17. Доверие**

– Бедняжка, – вздохнул Ватануки, печально уставившись туда, где еще несколько минут назад была леди в белом. Стрела Домеки как всегда попала в цель.  
– Она была мстительным духом.  
– Да.  
– Она бы утопила тебя.  
– Да, но, тем не менее, я понимаю ее злость и боль. Ведь ее предал тот, кого она любила. Руки, которые должны были защищать, украли ее жизнь.  
– Иногда доверять - слишком опасно, - мрачно усмехнулся Домеки.  
– Да, – согласился Ватануки, когда понял, о чем говорит его любовник. – Но иногда риск стоит того.  
– Кимихиро…


	19. Хозяин своей судьбы, судьба

**Хозяин своей судьбы – Часть 18. Судьба**

– Вне судьбы нет ничего, – промурлыкала Юко, с удовольствием наблюдая, как молодая леди, споткнувшись, упала на руки испуганного (но красивого) мужчины.  
– Ненавижу, когда вы так говорите! – мрачно проворчал Ватануки.  
– Почему? Это же правда.  
– Если все предопределено, то зачем жить? Имеют ли наши действия хоть какой-то смысл в этом случае? - Он заколебался, и уже чуть тише закончил:  
– Я бы предпочел думать, что люблю Домеки потому, что сам выбрал, а не потому, что так было предрешено.  
«Если бы кто-то мог управлять своей судьбой, то это был бы Ватануки», – подумала Юко.


	20. Золушка, сказка

**Золушка – Часть 19. Сказка**

– Это точно ваших рук дело, – нахмурился Ватануки.  
– Да что ты, – ухмыльнулась Юко. – Это Химавари-тян придумала. Ты же сам разрешил ей подобрать тебе костюм и ничего не спросил.  
– Вы, конечно, можете притворятся, что ни при чем, - настаивал Ватануки, – но я точно знаю…  
– Вперед, твой принц уже заждался у ворот! – она прервала его. – Поторопись, а то ведь уйдет без тебя.  
– Фех, – фыркнул Ватануки и слегка поутих. Ему пришлось проделать весь путь до ворот на этих высоких шпильках, пока он не споткнулся и не упал в объятия Домеки.  
Юко предпочла подумать, что он сделал это специально.


	21. Когда закончится удача, удача

**Когда закончится удача – Часть 20. Удача**

Он начал протестовать, когда Домеки грубо схватил его за запястье, после того как дух был уничтожен. Но одного взгляда в эти бездонные черные глаза, в которых плескалась ярость, хватило, чтобы он тут же замолчал.  
Он никогда не видел Домеки настолько злым.  
– О чем ты только думал? – прошипел он. – Ты же мог умереть!  
– Домеки…  
– Никаких извинений! А если бы я не успел? В один прекрасный день меня может не оказаться рядом! В один прекрасный день я могу потерять тебя!  
– Ох… – Ватануки понял. В его глаза отражалась не ярость.  
Это был страх.


	22. Несмотря ни на что, другая вселенная

**Несмотря ни на что – Часть 21. Другая вселенная**

– А ты когда-нибудь задумывался, что было бы, если бы…  
– Если бы?.. – Домеки нахмурился, удивляясь меланхолии прозвучавшей в голосе любимого.  
– Если бы мы никогда не встретились.  
Во рту тут же пересохло.  
«Ватануки же это без задней мысли спрашивает?»  
– Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
– Если существует миллионы миров, параллельных нашему, как говорит Юко-сан, то хотя бы в одном из них мы ведь могли не встретится… или не влюбиться друг в друга.  
– Не глупи!  
Ватануки вздрогнул от резкости тона.  
Осторожно обняв его, Домеки добавил:  
– Я бы нашел тебя несмотря ни на что!


	23. Сваха, сваха! Жени меня! Танец

**Сваха, сваха! Жени меня! – Часть 22. Танец**

– Люди смотрят!  
Домеки посмотрел на своего покрасневшего партнера по танцу, который нервно посматривал на хихикающих одноклассников, и постарался сам не засмеяться:  
– И?  
– Ну, – Ватануки промямлил, скованно двигаясь, – мы же оба парни!  
– И?  
– Что и?! А если они все поймут не так? Что если они подумают, будто мы вместе?  
– Они уже так считают.  
Глаза Ватануки широко распахнулись, но прежде чем он успел заорать от ужаса, губы Домеки коснулись его губ, и тот поцеловал его под одобрительные крики одноклассников.  
Пусть эти сводники тоже порадуются.


	24. Последняя ошибка Юко, слишком далеко

**Последняя ошибка Юко – Часть 23. Слишком далеко**

Ватануки был жутко бледным. Тихим. Прошло три дня, а он все не шевелился.  
– Вы зашли слишком далеко на этот раз.  
– Я знаю, – прошептала Юко. – Я виновата. А теперь он может никогда не очнуться.  
– О нет, – спокойно ответил Домеки. – Он очнется. Но вас тут больше не будет.  
Дурное предчувствие холодком пробежало по спине.  
– Вы не единственная, кто исполняет желания.  
Осознание пришло как магическая атака.  
– Изгнание, – прошептала она.  
А потом ушла.  
– Вы никогда больше не причините ему боль, – прошептал Домеки. Пусть он возненавидит его за это. Неважно, лишь бы Ватануки был в безопасности.


	25. Карнавальные угощения, розовый

**Карнавальные угощения – Часть 24. Розовый**

Домеки никогда особо не любил сладости. Но при виде Ватануки, с удовольствием поедающего сладкую розовую вату, пока они пробирались сквозь карнавал, в нем пробуждался странный голод.  
– Вкусный… – прошептал Домеки, облизнув пересохшие губы.  
Ватануки, услышав голос спутника, озадаченно на него посмотрел.  
– Хочешь? – невинно предложил он.  
Решимость Домеки рухнула. Через мгновение он с приглушенным стоном уже прижимал Ватануки к стене здания и поглощал угощение. Сладкая вата, забытая, лежала у их ног.


	26. Любовь, которой не было, вздох

**Любовь, которой не было – Часть 25. Вздох**

Подспудно он ожидал, что все непонимание и затаенные обиды исчезнут с поступлением в университет. Проснувшись морозным осенним утром, Домеки с горечью осознал, что на самом деле с тех пор совершенно ничего не изменилось. Он все так же молча любил этого ненормального Ватануки, который все так же искал свою любовь.  
Тоскливо вздохнув и бросив короткий взгляд на любимого с его очередной подружкой, Домеки подумал: «И с чего я взял, что мечты сбываются?»


	27. Канун дня всех святых, потрясение

**Южные красотки и высокомерные джентльмены (или еще один канун Дня всех святых в доме Юко-сан) – Часть 26. Потрясение**

Ватануки и раньше видел необычное – то, от чего любой может задрожать от страха. Но никогда ничего подобного. Слегка вздрагивая от сдерживаемых эмоций, он постарался рассмотреть скрытое в тени. Но прерывистое дыхание и покрасневшие щеки выдавали его с головой.  
– Что? – хмуро поинтересовался Домеки.  
Ватануки больше не пытался скрыть смех:  
– Ты в платье!  
Презрительно хмыкнув, Домеки развернулся, грациозно взмахнув юбками. Поправив цилиндр и трость, хихикающий Ватануки последовал за ним.  
Может быть, Сидзука О'Хара соизволит оставить танец для Кимихиро Батлера?


	28. Ангел хранитель, вывих

**Ангел-хранитель – Часть 27. Вывих**

Ватануки с жутким грохотом рухнул на пол, вопя от пронзительной боли в неестественно вывернутой руке. Стиснув зубы, он начал баюкать безжизненно висящую конечность, в то же время неистово увертываясь от ударов невидимого оппонента.  
И тут, словно услышав его безмолвную мольбу, появился Домеки, и монстр исчез.  
Ватануки улыбнулся с облегчением, но без удивления. Как ангел карающий Домеки всегда появлялся тогда, когда был больше всего необходим.  
– Ты опоздал!  
– Дурак! – фыркнул Домеки, но его прикосновения оставались мягкими, а из глаз не исчезало беспокойство.


	29. Раздевалка, ненасытные

**Раздевалка – Часть 28. Ненасытные**

– Домеки! – зашипел Ватануки на своего любовника, пытаясь вырвать удерживаемые над головой руки. - Что ты делаешь?!  
Но тот только укусил его за шею в ответ. Задрожав, Ватануки приглушенно застонал и постарался не обращать внимание на то, что брюки стали слегка тесноваты.  
– Тут не место для…  
Домеки начал расстегивать пуговицы.  
– Мы опоздаем…  
Губы Домеки нашли его сосок, и все возражения разом вылетели из головы.  
Новобрачные всегда пробирались в раздевалку.


	30. Влюбчивый призрак, поиск

**Влюбчивый призрак особняка «Чистые воды» – Часть 29. Поиск**

– От него вечно одни неприятности! – ворчал Домеки. Увы, беспокойство, поселившееся в уголках глаз, опровергало грубость слов. Досада от исчезновения Ватануки быстро сменилась тревогой и страхом.  
Юко приказала ему быть рядом. И наверняка не без причины. То, что предстало перед ним в кабинете, полностью объясняло ее беспокойство. Юный призрак зажал Ватануки на софе, его руки бесстыдно шарили под рубашкой, а губы прижимались к губам.  
Возмущенный Домеки изгнал призрака и, пристально посмотрев на Ватануки, бросил:  
– Изменник!


	31. Перерождения душ, бесконечность

**Перерождения душ – Часть 30. Бесконечность**

– Вы приходите сюда каждую неделю, – проговорил мальчик. Каждый раз, посещая это священное место, Ватануки ощущал взгляд его задумчивых черных глаз на себе. Но сегодня мальчик впервые заговорил с ним. Похоже, судьба взяла все в свои руки.  
Словно ища что-то, он пристально всмотрелся в своего спутника. Печальная всезнающая улыбка тронула его губы. Под этим взглядом, таким странным и таким знакомым, мальчик придвинулся ближе.  
– Он был героем,– проговорил Ватануки. – И умер из-за меня.  
С почтением уставившись на могилу, мальчик прочитал:  
– Сидзука Домеки. Его жизнь была короткой, но его любовь безгранична.  
А затем еле слышно добавил:  
– Меня зовут так же.


	32. Без слов, чувства

**Без слов – Часть 31. Чувства**

Ватануки нравились руки Домеки – мозолистые и сильные, руки, принадлежащие не бесхарактерному слабому существу, а защитнику. Ему нравилось наблюдать за этими руками: как грациозно они держали кисть для каллиграфии, как четко контролировали лук. Не руки, а золото.  
Но больше всего ему нравилось ощущать их на себе. Независимо, был ли зол Домеки или нет, его прикосновения оставались нежными. И каждое прикосновение казалось признанием: «Я люблю тебя».


	33. Кошмар закончился, ночь

**Кошмар закончился – Часть 32. Ночь**

Звезды сияли на безоблачном небе. Ватануки опирался на ограду балкона в своей - их - новой квартире и удивлялся, насколько же изменилась его жизнь.  
– Звезды такие прекрасные, – вздохнул он, возвращаясь в объятия любимого.  
– Да.  
– Раньше мне всегда приходилось закрывать окно на ночь. Ночи всегда были кошмаром.  
– Теперь ты в безопасности. – Домеки обнял его покрепче.  
– Я знаю.  
Губы Домеки соскользнули по его щеке:  
– Идем спать?  
Ватануки кивнул. Теперь это было совсем не страшно.


	34. Чувствительная кожа, солнце

**Чувствительная кожа – Часть 33. Солнце**

– По-моему, на тебе слишком много надето, Ватануки-кун! – протянула обмахивающаяся Юко, сидя под пляжным зонтиком. – Школьная униформа совершенно не пригодна для купания!  
– Моя кожа чрезвычайно чувствительна к солнцу, – сердито откликнулся тот, утирая пот со лба. Блеск в глазах ведьмы насторожил его, но пока она не позвала Домеки, он не осознал всей грозившей ему опасности.  
– Присмотри, чтобы ему понравилось! - приказала она, перекидывая тому баночку с кремом. Запаниковавший Ватануки попытался сбежать, но Домеки оказался быстрее. И несомненно он очень жаждал освободить его от одежды. Руки Домеки, мягко втирающие солнцезащитный крем, вызывали очень приятные ощущения, но Ватануки ни за что не признался бы в этом.


	35. Настоящий мужчина, щекотка

**Настоящий мужчина – Часть 34. Щекотка**

– Ты боишься щекотки! – изумился Ватануки. Он уже давно смирился с тем, что Домеки всегда оставался спокойным и невозмутимым. Подумать только, все оказалось настолько просто! Ведь даже у Ахиллеса было уязвимое место. Он рассмеялся.  
Домеки было совсем не смешно:  
– Не боюсь!  
– Ага, как же, – насмешливо протянул Ватануки. – А я не вижу духов!  
– Я просто вздрогнул.  
– Хорошо, – ответил он, соглашаясь. – Тогда давай проверим.  
С этими словами Ватануки начал щекотать испуганного друга, извлекая полузадушенные приступы смеха.


	36. На вкус и цвет, кофе

**На вкус и цвет... – Часть 35. Кофе**

– И почему ты не пьешь чай, как все нормальные люди? - ворчал Ватануки на любовника, сморщив нос от запаха напитка, пока наливал его в чашку.  
– Ну и запах!  
Домеки, слышавший эту жалобу не одну сотню раз, хмыкнул, показывая, что услышал, и вдохнул божественный аромат. Обоняние Ватануки оставляло желать лучшего.  
– Я слышал, что из-за него перестают расти.  
Усмехнувшись, Домеки приподнял бровь.  
Ватануки покраснел.  
– Ну… может быть… твой…э… размер и так хорош, – согласился он, внезапно очень заинтересовавшись яичницей на сковородке.


	37. Юко обожает пончики, пончики

**Юко обожает пончики – Часть 36. Пончики**

– Юко-сан, – позвал Ватануки, подозрительно гляда на хозяйку. Он, конечно, и раньше видел ее читающей, но никогда с такой ужасающей улыбкой на лице. Это пугало.  
– Хмм?  
– Что вы читаете?  
– Пончики.  
– Пончики, – повторил он, – да вы их даже не любите! Почему вы читаете про них?  
Юко улыбнулась, и он внезапно очень пожалел, что вообще раскрыл рот. Ее взгляд был не то, чтобы зловещим, но далеко не самым добрым.  
– Для этих, я сделала исключение.  
Ватануки удалялся с поля боя с твердым ощущением, что он что-то упустил.


	38. Утопить горе, алкоголь

**Утопить горе – Часть 37. Алкоголь**

Когда Юко разбудила его и отправила искать Домеки, он был слегка раздражен, но действовал быстро. Если друг в беде, он придет на помощь. Услуга за услугу и все такое.  
Но ничто не подготовило его к увиденному: обычно тихий и невозмутимый молодой человек был пьян вдрызг и почти рыдал в углу бара. Тем не менее, Домеки умудрился запечатлеть слюнявый поцелуй и пьяно вопросил, повергнув Ватануки в смятение:  
– Почему ты не любишь меня?


	39. Протянуть руку помощи, книги

**Протянуть руку помощи – Часть 38. Книги**

Бумажник Ватануки стал заметно легче после посещения книжного магазина, в отличие от его сумки.  
– Чертовы учебники! – ругнулся Ватануки, скривившись от боли. Давала знать о себе рана, полученная в ночной стычке с духом общежития.  
– Все еще болит? – спросил Домеки.  
– А ты как думаешь? – огрызнулся Ватануки и приготовился разразиться гневной тирадой, но не успел. Домеки молча отобрал у него сумку.  
– Э… – Ватануки покраснел, а затем, нахмурившись, заорал: – Я тебе не девчонка!


	40. Снегопад, снежинки

**Снегопад – Часть 39. Снежинки**

– О, нет! – охнул Ватануки, сердито наблюдая разбушевавшийся снегопад за окном. Теперь он точно не сможет уйти от Домеки. После четырех жутких часов подготовки к экзаменам единственное, чего он хотел – это добраться до дома и своей кровати.  
– Похоже, ты сегодня уже никуда не пойдешь.  
– И чья это вина? – гневно вопросил Ватануки.  
– Бога?  
– Смешно. Ты сам сказал, что сильного снегопада не будет. Это называется слабый?  
Домеки пожал плечами.  
– Пойду приготовлю второй футон.  
– Какое счастье!  
– Или ты предпочитаешь спать со мной?  
– Ха, три раза!


	41. Нелюдимый, мрачный

**Нелюдимый – Часть 40. Мрачный**

– И кого это вы называете нелюдимым? – вопросил Ватануки, обиженный на бесцеремонный комментарий хозяйки. – Только потому что я, в отличие от всяких сумасшедших, не люблю бывать в домах с приведениями, я нелюдимый? Мне напомнить, что произошло в последний раз, когда изгоняли духов? Я почти умер!  
– Ну меня-то ты не проведешь! – Ухмыльнулась Юко. – Ты просто зол, потому что Домеки на соревнованиях.  
Ватануки нахмурился.  
– Он может делать все, что ему заблагорассудится. Меня это не волнует.  
– Да? Тогда чего ты так трясешься над амулетом, который он тебе подарил?


	42. Подарки на вечеринке, леденец

**Подарки на вечеринке – Часть 41. Леденец**

– Шутишь?! – завопил Ватануки, уставившись на подарок, всунутый ему в руку.  
Он так и знал, что устроить девичник – плохая идея. Но Химавари-тян так просила! Он бесконечно любил свою вторую половинку, но до сих пор не мог устоять перед ее улыбкой.  
Помолвка? Отлично. Это так романтично!  
Но девичник?!  
Он же не чертова девчонка! И ни за какие сокровища мира он не будет сосать…  
– Тебе не нравится? – надула губки Химавари.  
Ватануки затолкнул леденец в виде пениса в рот.


	43. День рождения, сладкий

**День рождения – Часть 42. Сладкий**

– Э…Я… – бормотал Ватануки, слабо протестуя против опутывающего его от запястий до головы шелкового шарфика. Когда он пообещал своему парню приготовить на день рождения все, что тот захочет, то никак не ожидал оказаться в меню.  
– Я не знаю…  
Руки Домеки осторожно скользили по обнаженной коже.  
– Если захочешь, чтобы я прекратил, просто скажи. Хорошо?  
Ватануки коротко кивнул. В своем ли он уме: лежит тут обнаженный, связанный, покрытый сахарной пудрой? Любовь толкает людей на безумные поступки.  
Когда язык Домеки коснулся его сладкой кожи, дрожь наслаждения прокатилась по телу. С другой стороны, в сумасшествие есть свои положительные стороны.


	44. Реальность намного страшнее, фильм

**Реальность намного страшнее – Часть 43. Фильм**

Дыхание Ватануки было спокойным и размеренным. Домеки с иронией отметил, что сейчас тот выглядит таким безмятежным, каким он никогда его еще не видел.  
Сидзука, как и девушка, сидящая за ним, вздрогнул от неожиданно раздавшегося пронзительного вопля. Кимихиро, что-то фыркнув во сне, переместился так, что его голова оказалась на плече соседа. Забавно, как просто смог заснуть посреди ужастика тот, кто настолько легко пугается. Хотя, он так и думал. Реальность намного страшнее.


	45. Капризный или тактичный, подарок

**Капризный или тактичный – Часть 44. Подарок**

До рождества оставалась всего неделя, а Ватануки уже был на пределе своих сил. Обычно праздники он проводил в одиночку и не представлял, какой это ужас – беготня за подарками в их преддверии.  
В этом году все изменилось.  
В этом году у него был парень. Бойфренд, который настаивал на том, что ему совершенно ничего не нужно.  
– То, что мы будем вместе, – стоял на своем Домеки, – для меня достаточно.  
– И что мне делать? – возмутился Ватануки. – Обвязать себя красным бантиком и сидеть под ёлкой?  
– Интересная идея. А ты будешь голышом?  
– Извращенец!


	46. Красная нить судьбы, нить

**Красная нить судьбы – Часть 45. Нить**

– Кто они? – шепотом спросил Ватануки, увлеченно наблюдая за спором двух мужчин под сенью Сакуры. Один из них был явно моложе другого, но выражение глаз делало его старше. И то, как он смотрел на второго…  
Даже если красная нить, гудящая звонко – почти резко – между ними была бы невидима, Ватануки знал, что эти двое предназначены друг для друга. Чтобы между ними ни было, как бы они не отличались, они идеально подходили друг другу.  
– Несчастные влюбленные, – проговорила Юко с горечью. – Насмешка судьбы.  
Ее взгляд скользнул по Ватануки: – Постарайся не стать таким же.


	47. Переделаем? Первый поцелуй

**Переделаем? – Часть 46. Первый поцелуй**

По мнению Голливуда и россказням сверстников первый поцелуй – это нечто волшебное, очаровательное, прекрасное, совершенное.  
«Сценаристам и писателям, – думал Ватануки, потирая покрасневший от боли нос, – надо почаще выпадать в реальность». Столкнуться носом с тем, на кого он так хотел произвести впечатление (испортив при этом все «настроение») – совсем не то, что он представлял.  
Ужасно!  
– Идиоты мы с тобой, – прокомментировал Домеки с несвойственной ему успокаивающей улыбкой. – Переделаем?  
Усмехнувшись, Ватануки согласился. И после нескольких переделок все получилось именно так, как нужно.


	48. Призраки памяти, до

**Призраки памяти – Часть 47. До**

Домеки всегда точно знал, когда его любимый вспоминал о том, что было до. Сколько бы тот ни улыбался, в уголках глаз никуда не исчезала мрачная тень – дань годам, проведенным в изоляции, страхе и беспокойстве, которые не смогла стереть даже настоящая любовь. Порой эта тень бесила Домеки, но чаще всего… Он ощущал беспомощность.  
Самые страшные призраки – это те, что живут в нашей памяти. И даже он не мог ничего с этим поделать. Некоторые битвы Ватануки должен выигрывать сам. Все, что оставалось Домеки это быть рядом, чтобы собрать осколки.


	49. Снять стресс, романтика

**Снять стресс – Часть 48. Романтика**

Ватануки мог бы догадаться, что в последнее несколько дней что-то происходит дома, если бы не жуткая загруженность на работе. Поэтому, когда он вернулся в один из вечеров домой, открывшаяся картина - освещенная только свечами дорожка из роз, ведущая в спальню – просто ошеломила его.  
Только идиот мог не догадаться, что это значит. Добравшись до места назначения, Ватануки счастливо заулыбался при виде одетого в шелковый халат любовника, держащего массажное масло в руках.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что всегда серьезный Домеки неисправимый романтик в душе?


	50. Раскрытый секрет, платонически

**Раскрытый секрет – Часть 49. Платонически**

– Хо-хо-хо, – расхохоталась Юко-сан, при виде заливающегося краской Ватануки, до которого начало доходить, в чем же он только что признался.  
– Так ты любишь его!  
– Нет! – яростно запротестовал последний, нервно перебегая взглядом со свой работодательницы на невозмутимого напарника.  
– Нет! Я хотел сказать… э… Я люблю… Но не так! Платонически… Точно! Именно платонически!  
Юко-сан и Домеки обменялись многозначительными взглядами.  
– Мы же… друзья… – попытался продолжить Ватануки.  
– Ты слишком много болтаешь, – решительно проговорил Домеки и поцеловал его.  
– Попался! – порадовалась Юко.


	51. Истинная красота, прекрасный

**Истинная красота – Часть 50. Прекрасный**

Не сказать, чтобы его любимый был красив с общепринятой точки зрения: слишком худой, слишком бледный, слишком сухие губы, слишком испуганный взгляд. И, тем не менее, в нем присутствовало нечто такое, что притягивало Домеки еще до того, как они познакомились. А сейчас притяжение давало о себе знать более чем когда-либо – он жаждал большего.  
это притяжение проявлялось в жажде обладания большим.  
О, какой нежной и теплой оказалась кожа Ватануки, когда он наконец-то ощутил ее под своими пальцами! Губы Домеки покрывали его тело поцелуями, исследуя все изгибы и впадинки, поблекшие шрамы и немногочисленные веснушки, словно шепча молитву: «прекрасный».


	52. В кладовке, секрет

**В кладовке – Часть 51. Секрет**

– Д… Домеки! – простонал Ватануки, крепко вцепившись в плечо друга и подставляя шею под поцелуи. В другое время он обязательно возмутился бы против подобных отметок, но не сейчас. Его любовник коротко рассмеялся, вызвав по всему телу сладкую дрожь.  
– Тшш, Кими-тян, – зашептал Домеки, медленно проводя рукой вдоль чувствительной плоти. - Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы нас услышали?  
Ватануки только что-то неразборчиво промычал в ответ.  
– Или нет? Тебя это возбуждает?  
– Как ты мо…жешь… г… говорить… нммм… в такой момент?! – огрызнулся Ватануки и кончил со вскриком, приглушенным поцелуем Домеки.


	53. Тепло, окоченевший

**Тепло – Часть 52. Окоченевший**

Леденящий холод зимы опустился на Токио неожиданно, застав многих врасплох. Ватануки, спешащий на свидание, оказался в числе этих несчастных.  
К моменту, когда он добрался до условленного места, пальцы его совершенно не слушались, а уши, казалось, отвалились еще несколько улиц назад. Но даже и в таком жалком состоянии Ватануки не смог сдержать улыбки при виде своего укутанного любовника, спокойно поджидавшего его на углу.  
Поцелуй-приветствие согрел его там, куда не могла пробраться ни одна зима.


	54. Обещание, видение

**Обещание – Часть 53. Видение**

Ватануки проснулся от собственного крика – кошмар как живой стоял перед глазами. Когда теплые руки любовника притянули его в объятие, он уткнулся лицом в его рубашку и расплакался.  
– Не умирай, – молил и молил он. – Не оставляй меня одного.  
– Тшш, – успокаивал Домеки. – Я никуда не уйду. Я всегда буду с тобой.  
– Лжешь! – судорожно всхлипнул Ватануки. – Я видел твою смерть… Я видел…  
– Глупенький Кими-тян, – поддразнил Домеки, но веселье, прозвучавшее в голосе, не мог скрыть беспокойство, отражающееся в глазах. – И даже смерть не разлучит нас. Я обязательно вернусь.  
– Обещаешь?  
– Обещаю.


	55. Не друзья, дружба

**Не друзья – Часть 54. Дружба**

Ватануки жутко бесится, когда-то кто-то говорит, что они отлично ладят, и совершенно не по тем причинам, которыми отговаривался. Конечно, порой его доставала холодность Домеки. Порой он завидовал тому, с каким спокойствием тот воспринимает трудности. Но только полный идиот мог возненавидеть того, кто не единожды спасал ему жизнь, а в ответ получая только бенто.  
Нет, проблема была не в том, что Домеки ему не нравился. Скорее наоборот, он ему слишком нравился. Признать дружеские отношения было все равно, что признать: «между нами никогда не будет ничего большего» - слишком невыносимо.  
Если бы все было так, как ему хочется, они никогда не стали бы друзьями.


	56. Бодиарт, символ

**Боди-арт – Часть 55. Символ**

Однажды он услышал, что раскрашивание тела – увлекательный эротический эксперимент, но не особо этому поверил.  
До сих пор.  
Мягкое скольжение кисти для каллиграфии по обнаженной коже, контраст холода от чернил с теплом чужого тела, тяжесть человека, сидящего на нём - по отдельности не такие чувственные, вместе они оглушали.  
– Закончил? – спросил Ватануки хриплым от возбуждения голосом, когда Домеки наконец-то отстранился.  
– Да. Посмотри.  
Домеки практически дотащил едва держащегося Ватануки до зеркал. Кимихиро едва не задохнулся от возмущения и удивления, когда расшифровал надпись, струящуюся по его спине: «Собственность Домеки Сидзуки».


	57. Нелепый, Déjà Vu

**Нелепый – Часть 56. Déjà Vu**

Ватануки никогда не отличался грациозностью (координацией движений, как выразился преподаватель физкультуры). Но даже у него не входило в привычку оступаться и падать в объятия потрясающе краси…эээ… идиотскому лучнику каждый раз, как только тот оказывался рядом. Это было просто нелепо!  
А уж кем-кем, а нелепым он быть не хотел!  
«Что-то явно происходит, – решил он уже в сотый раз за день выбираясь из надежных объятий Домеки. Может быть, вредный дух озорничает?» Это бы объяснило все – и то, почему его сердце настоятельно хочет выбраться из груди, и то, что его ладони потеют всякий раз при виде Домеки – пока он окончательно не выставил себя дураком. «Наверняка, это какой-то призрак!» Все, что нужно сделать - это просто подождать, когда ему надоест, и все странности пройдут сами собой. Несомненно.


	58. Без комфорта, на природе

**Без комфорта – Часть 57. На природе**

– Ватануки, установи палатки! Ватануки, разожги костер! Ватануки то! Втануки сё! – брюзжал помощник ведьмы как заведенный, бросая сердитые взгляды в сторону своей хозяйки, которая совершенно не обращала на это внимания. Его взгляд слегка смягчался, когда попадал на хорошенькую соседку Юко-сан, Химавари-тян.  
С тяжким вздохом: « Золушке такое и не снилось!» он вернулся к прерванному занятию. То, что вскоре должно было стать костром, ни в какую не желало загораться. В очередной раз безнадежный удар кремнем о кресало - ничего! Ни искорки!  
– Это безнадежно…  
– Эй! – До боли знакомый голос. – Помочь?  
– Д…Домеки?! - удивленное моргание. – А ты чего тут забыл? А как же соревнования по стрельбе?  
– Думаю, здесь я нужнее, – пожал плечами вновь прибывший и, отобрав инструменты для розжига, с легкостью высек огонь.  
Помощник ведьмы сглотнул и, сердито фыркнув, заявил:  
– Тогда будешь спать на земле. Мы не взяли дополнительного спальника.  
– Ватануки-кун, – жизнерадостно прервала Юко-сан, – но ведь твой двухместный! Вы можете спать вместе.  
Домеки усмехнулся.  
– Чт… – начал возмущаться Кимихиро.  
– Ватануки-кун, Домеки-кун, вы такие хорошие друзья! – весело прощебетала Химавари-тян.


	59. Преодолеть все, могущество

**Преодолеть все – Часть 58. Могущество**

– Он ведь станет очень могущественным? – тихо спросил Домеки, следя взглядом за носящимся за Моконой по парку парнем.  
Юко, в глазах которой отразились воспоминания и страх, печально улыбнулась:  
– Может быть да, может быть нет. Он ступил на опасный путь. Даже я не могу предсказать точно.  
– Тогда, – прошептал в ответ Домеки, – хорошо, что он не один.  
«Да, - подумала Юко, позволив крошечному зерну надежды дать первый росток в душе. – Если кто и сможет помочь Кимихиро, то только этот парень».  
Ведь истинная любовь сможет преодолеть все препятствия.  
С Ватануки все будет хорошо!


	60. Лезвие бритвы, тонкая грань

**Лезвие бритвы – Часть 59. Тонкая грань между любовью и ненавистью**

Они танцевали на лезвии бритвы. Их дружба опасно балансировала на грани любви и ненависти. Но этот вальс, как и любой другой, рано или поздно закончится. Уже шаги стали медленнее, действия – нерешительнее… И ведьма измерений гадала, волновалась и молилась: «Когда круг закончится, останется ли все лежать в руинах? Возврата к прошлому не будет. Поцелуи, обещания, верность – выдержит ли все это течение времени? Или наступит полное опустошение?»  
Юко помнила свой неудавшийся роман и загадала Желание.


	61. Мимолетное увлечение, тяга

**Мимолетное увлечение – Часть 60. Тяга**

Домеки не мог сказать точно, когда все случилось. Это не было любовью с первого взгляда – хотя бы в этом он был абсолютно уверен. Этот парень с одиночеством во взгляде заинтересовал Сидзуку с самого начала. Но его интерес скорее напоминал мимолетное увлечение новой игрушкой или животным. Ватануки отличался от других - чем и привлекал внимание. Забавно.  
Но однажды, когда он с беспокойством ждал Ватануки на обед, отмахнувшись без всяких сожалений от многочисленных приглашений старых друзей, Домеки, наконец, осознал, что что-то в нем изменилось. Мимолетное увлечение переросло в нечто большее, став единственной навязчивой тягой.  
И это тоже интересно.


	62. Благодарность, награда

**Благодарность – Часть 61. Награда**

– И вновь Прекрасный Принц спас юную девицу из беды, – прокомментировала Юко со своей фирменной ухмылочкой, глядя, как Домеки бережно держит на руках перепачканного напарника. Ватануки нахмурился, но промолчал: «При таком растяжении лодыжки вряд ли сможет самостоятельно добраться до дома».  
– Думаю, Домеки заслужил награду за свою помощь, – предположила ведьма с тем самым взглядом. – Поцелуй, например.  
– Да, коне… – Ватануки моргнул. – Постойте-ка! Что?!  
– Он согласился!  
– Это не то, что я…  
Губы Домеки накрыли его губы, и он был таким нежным, и его руки такими теплыми, и что еще оставалось Ватануки, как не растаять? «Это ничего не значит, – твердил он себе, отвечая на поцелуй. – Я всего лишь отдаю долг».


	63. Полный провал, кровь

**Полный провал – Часть 62. Кровь **

– Ватануки?  
Ощущение неправильности происходящего усиливалось, по мере того, как Домеки вглядывался в клубящуюся тьму комнаты. Шумно сглотнув, он прошел внутрь, игнорирую танцующие тени, которые, словно струи воды за кормой корабля, расходились за ним, дразня и насмешливо шепча: «Опоздал! Теперь он наш! Проиграл! Слишком поздно!»  
Он обнаружил его лежащим лицом вниз в луже крови - впервые в своей жизни Домеки испугался по-настоящему.  
– Ватануки? – опустившись на колени рядом с телом, отчаянно позвал он и перевернул его. Остекленевшие пустые глаза бессмысленно уставились на Домеки.  
Мучительный крик, вырвавшийся из горла, проник даже в очерствевшее сердце Юко. Но даже этого было недостаточно, чтобы вернуть Ватануки.


	64. Страх, шрамы

**Страх – Часть 63. Шрамы **

Домеки осторожно прижал теплую ткань к ране на спине друга. Страх липким комком застрял где-то в горле: оттертая от крови, исковерканная плоть зияла зримым доказательством его провала. Длинный и неглубокий, шрам тянулся от затылка вниз, к ребрам. Не смертельный. Но едва таковым не ставший.  
Домеки облизнул пересохшие губы:  
– Шрам останется.  
Еле слышное бормотание было единственным ответом.  
Внезапно почувствовав себя очень уставшим, он невесомо оперся на обнаженное плечо Ватануки. Если Кимихиро и заметил его слезы, то ничего не сказал.


	65. Девственная жертва, ритуалы

**Девственная жертва – Часть 64. Ритуалы**

– Так не честно! – шипел Ватануки, как обычно, во всю размахивая руками, пока они пробирались к кладбищенским воротам. Привычный к этому Домеки, держа руку на пояснице напарника, настороженно осмотрел окрестности и в темпе продолжил движение – куда угодно, лишь бы подальше отсюда. В любую минуту могла прибыть полиция - и меньше всего на свете ему хотелось отвечать на какие-либо вопросы.  
– Ну почему, почему меня всегда выбирают в качестве ритуальной жертвы?! На мне что, написано?  
– Ага, – усмехнулся Домеки. – «Девственник». Хочешь, я помогу тебе с этой проблемой?


	66. Потеря, злобные духи

**Потеря – Часть 65. Злобные духи**

Духи жаждали мальчика, их особенного мальчика – такого сладенького, такого чистенького, такого обворожительно вкусного. Когда-то каждый стон, каждая слезинка становились их сокровищем. Его мука - их радость. Он был их самой драгоценной, самой лелеемой игрушкой – их прекрасной марионеткой.  
А потом появился тот, другой. С отвратительным привкусом святости и острыми стрелами. Он забрал их мальчика, украл его! И теперь они могли только смотреть – но не прикасаться.  
– Мы нашли его первыми! – яростно завывали они. – Он наш! Наш!  
– Но теперь он мой, – спокойно отвечал им противник, обнимая их потерю. – И таковым останется.


	67. Ожидание, Клоу Рид

**Ожидание – Часть.66 Клоу Рид**

Юко не настолько человек, чтобы топить тоску в алкоголе. Но попытаться она могла.

Сакэ горчило на языке – в те дни всё горчило. Время утекало, и Ватануки истаивал из этого мира, её мира. Она никогда не думала, что будет настолько больно. Что это настолько её ранит.  
Глотнув, она посмотрела на маленький портрет, ехидно усмехавшийся с тумбочки. Даже после смерти Клоу бросал ей вызов, дразнил. «Видишь, ты не настолько равнодушна, как думала, – она почти слышала его голос. – Что будешь делать?»

Но она уже сделала все, что могла. Остальное зависит от Домеки – сможет ли он привязать Ватануки к этому миру? Если не поможет любовь, то надежды нет.  
Все, что она могла делать – это ждать.


	68. Рождественская шутка, глупость

**Рождественская шутка – Часть.67 Глупость**

При первом же упоминании о рождественском вечере можно было догадаться – Юко-сан что-то затеяла. Хотя чтобы заказать огромное количество выпивки или сослать его на кухню готовить обед, ей никогда не требовалось особого повода. У неё всегданаходились причины.

И он, как идиот, попал прямиком в её ловушку.

- Омела? – едва слышно прошептал он, вслед за хозяйкой взглянув на невинно висящее над его головой растение. Внутри Ватануки начала нарастать паника. Он посмотрел в глаза парню, стоящему перед ним и блокирующему путь к бегству, и понял, что обречен.


	69. Сюрприз, подарок

**Сюрприз – Часть.68 Подарок**

В приглушенном свете лампы Ватануки кажется каким-то призрачным и нереальным. Распростертый на кровати, дрожащий, с прикрытым краем простыни пахом – такой невинно-сладкий. У Домеки перехватывает дыхание от жажды обладания им.

Неужели это просто сон? Или Юко исполнила его желание, запечатанное в самой глубине сердца? Домеки вспоминает праздничные свечи, задутые ранее, и лицо Ватануки, зардевшееся в их мерцающем свете.

Домеки стоит неподвижно, замерев в дверном проеме, и никак не может поверить в свою удачу. А потом Ватануки произносит, чуть заикаясь: «П-прости, это была плохая идея», и с несчастным видом тянется за своей одеждой, аккуратно сложенной на тумбочке – и Сидзука понимает, что всё это происходит на самом деле.

– Нет, – произносит он, опрокидывая Ватануки на кровать. – Это была отличная идея!

Ватануки пахнет домом и совсем чуть-чуть шоколадом.


	70. Я никого никогда не любил так, как тебя

**Я никого никогда не любил так, как тебя – Часть.69 Фестиваль**

Как и обычно проводив Ватануки после занятий до заброшенного участка, где замаскировался магазинчик Юко, Домеки уже собирался в обратный путь, когда почувствовал, что кто-то мягко потянул его за локоть, и с удивлением обнаружил, что Ватануки вцепился в рукав его рубашки.

– Подожди, – промямлил Ватануки, неуклюже переступая под озадаченным взглядом Домеки. – Я только хотел… Ну… Химавари сказала мне…

Он замолчал, прикусив губу от расстройства.  
– Это… Ты с кем-нибудь уже идешь на завтрашний фестиваль? Если нет… Может, пойдем вместе?

Теперь была очередь Домеки краснеть и торопливо отвечать:  
– Нет. То есть, да. Я не против… ну… пойти с тобой, – никогда ещё он не отвечал так путано, но ведь его никогда и не звал на свидание кто-то, кого бы он любил так же сильно, как Ватануки. И это было самое настоящее свидание – ведь Ватануки улыбался так застенчиво и краснел.

На душе потеплело.


	71. Мамочка знает лучше, неудача

**Мамочка знает лучше – Часть.70 Неудача**

– А-а-а! – завопил Ватануки, едва сдерживая слезы и баюкая отбитый молотком палец. Стоило бы сразу догадаться, что с его-то удачей в это утро только и помогать Домеки менять настил на веранде в саду.

– Придурок! – проворчал Домеки, аккуратно ощупывая палец.  
– Какой диагноз, доктор? – вымученно улыбнулся Ватануки. – Я буду жить?  
– Похоже на то. Перелома нет, просто ушиб, – и без предупреждения наклонился и осторожно обхватил ноющий палец губами.

Застыв с открытым ртом и расширенными от удивления глазами, Ватануки даже о боли позабыл. Домеки с довольной улыбкой на губах отстранился и произнес:  
– Мама всегда считала, что при мелких царапинах и ушибах лучше всего помогает поцелуй.  
– Сдается мне, она имела в виду немного другое…


	72. Правда или вызов? Двойной удар

**Правда или вызов?.. – Часть.71 Двойной удар**

Ватануки считал, что девушки живут по совершенно иным законам логики и причинности, нежели все остальные, – один-единственный день в компании Юко кого угодно избавил бы от иллюзий. Правило «Жди неожиданностей» действовало всегда.

Но даже он не был готов к тому, что какая-то первоклашка подойдет к нему и поцелует, выбрав «вызов». Застывший и дезориентированный Ватануки даже не замечал, насколько зол Домеки, пока последний не притянул его в глубокий поцелуй, от которого просто подкашивались ноги.


	73. Грядущее

**Сейчас – это место, где пересекаются дороги – Часть.72 Грядущее**

– В глубине шара, – прошептала фея, сжимая мерцающую сферу в изящных ручках, – ты узришь грядущее. Но берегись – многие не выдерживают этого знания.

– Ясно, – произнес Ватануки и, проигнорировав предупреждающий возглас Домеки, заглянул в шар. И увидел…

…губы, слившиеся в поцелуе…

…руки, нежно обнимавшие…

…ноги, сплетенные...

…улыбки, смех, наслаждение…

…перед тем, как, дрожа, упасть на колени. И на этот раз, когда Домеки оказался рядом, он принял предложенную помощь без колебаний.


	74. Любовь стоит риска, колледж

**Любовь стоит риска – Часть 73. Колледж**

С тех пор как он засел в компьютерном классе, пытаясь закончить работу по западной философии, прошло уже три часа такого безумно важного утра. Боже, что происходит с его жизнью?

Черный курсор глумливо моргал на девственно чистом экране. Ни одного ответа.

Ватануки прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Бесполезно. Какое ему дело до этики Аристотеля, когда его собственный маленький, безопасный, уютный мир трещит по швам? Тихие слова Домеки безостановочно звучали в ушах, а губы до сих пор ощущали вкус чужих губ. Всё изменилось слишком быстро. И он совершенно не представляет, что теперь делать и чего он на самом деле хочет.

Стоит ли предложение друга того, чтобы рисковать?

Словно бы сами по себе пальцы Ватануки медленно, но верно набирали единственную истину: «Я не могу его потерять».


	75. Жертвы, на которые мы идём, до смерти

**Жертвы, на которые мы идём – Часть 74. До смерти**

Их взгляды встретились – поймать, удержать, но…

Домеки отводит глаза – в чужом испытующем взгляде должны были отражаться злость и обвинение. Должны были, но не отражались. Единственная промелькнувшая эмоция больше всего походила на смущение или удивление. Будь Домеки чуть менее циничен, решил бы, что Ватануки по-прежнему узнает и любит его. Но он знал – это невозможно.

Именно он рассказал Юко о болезни Ватануки, когда стало ясно – рак побеждает. Он сделал то единственное, что мог.

– Спаси его! Забери его любовь ко мне, – молил он ведьму измерений. – Забери его воспоминания. Сделай, что нужно. Только спаси его!

Он ведь сделал правильный выбор?

Домеки улыбнулся незнакомцу с лицом человека, которого любил, и задумался: «Станет ли когда-нибудь легче?»


	76. Простое предложение, чай

**Простое предложение – Часть 75. Чай**

Принимая у официантки поднос с чаем Домеки заметно нервничал, что для него было совершенно нехарактерно. Напротив него сидела женщина. Но он никак не мог заставить себя посмотреть на неё. Не мог встретиться с её задумчивым взглядом. Вместо этого Сидзука грел пальцы о чашку и смотрел на горячий напиток так, словно в нём заключались все тайны мира. Он сам пригласил её, а теперь сомневался в затеянном.

Но больше спрашивать было не у кого. А он собирался сделать всё должным образом.  
– Домеки-кун, – весело позвала Юко, – вопреки слухам, я не умею читать мысли. Могу я чем-то помочь? Вряд ли ты пригласил меня просто составить тебе компанию.

Разумеется, нет. Втянув воздух сквозь зубы, Домеки собрался с духом и перешел к сути.

– Юко-сан, у Кимихиро нет живых родственников, а вас он воспринимает как любознательную тётушку. Поэтому я решил обратиться с просьбой именно к вам.

– Просьбой?

Вот он – момент истины. Домеки покраснел:  
– Я прошу у вас руки Кимихиро.


	77. Яблоки никогда не лгут, имя

**Яблоки никогда не лгут – Часть 76. Имя**

Ватануки не горит желанием встречать Хэллоуин в одиночестве. Поэтому, когда Юко настоятельно просит его провести эту ночь в магазине, он ничуть не огорчается.

Выполнять глупые задания в неурочное время – небольшая плата за передышку от множества духов, которые непременно захотят прицепиться к нему, лишь только завеса между мирами ослабнет.

Но, тем не менее, он оказался совершенно не готов к тому, что как только он переступит порог магазинчика, ему сунут в руки яблоко и нож.

– Очисти его так, чтобы кожура не порвалась, – сразу перешла к делу Юко. – И кинь её через плечо.

Озадаченно моргнув, Ватануки выполнил требуемое. Это была ещё не самая странная вещь, о которой его просила хозяйка. Но вот последовавшая за поднятием кожуры фраза, несомненно, попадала в категорию очень странных явлений: – Тебе суждено выйти замуж за того, чьё имя начинается на букву С. Несомненно, это Сидзука! Я должна немедленно найти Домеки-куна и рассказать ему эту чудесную новость.

_*Примечание:_ Существует давнее гадание – если кто-то кинет яблочную кожуру через плечо, то она свернется в первую букву имени суженого. Я столкнулась с таким гаданием только в книгах и только на Хэллоуин. Там, где я живу, не очень-то много суеверий, поэтому я знаю о них немного. Мне показалось, что это хорошая идея, и я реализовала её.


End file.
